


Birthday Present

by Hopelesslydevoted21d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelesslydevoted21d/pseuds/Hopelesslydevoted21d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Zayn in a restaurant on your birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

It was your birthday and your best friend Nate took you out to dinner. You hadn’t even put in your drink order when the hostess sat a familiar group of five very good looking boys at the booth across from you.

“Oh my gosh that’s one direction.” You whispered to your friend Nate nodding in their direction. 

“No really? I thought it was Bill Cosby and his family!” He replied sarcastically.

“Should I go over there? I want to ask for a picture but I don’t want to be annoying. If someone interrupted my dinner I’d be upset.” 

“Just go over there what’s the worst that could happen?”

You stood up and walked over to their table timidly. 

“Um hi I don’t mean to bother you but I didn’t want to interrupt you while you were eating and I figured that coming over here while you’re trying to leave would be annoying as well so I figured now would be the least annoying time to come over here; but I was just wondering…” You trailed off as you laid eyes on the group of jocks and cheerleaders who had tormented you for years. 

“Y/n you ok?” Nate asked.

“Do you mind if we leave?” You asked bluntly. 

“We haven’t even eaten yet!”

“Yeah well I don’t really have an appetite anymore.” You lamented.

To your horror the group was headed straight for you with cocky smirks on their faces. 

“Hello y/n, taken to bothering famous foreigners now? Sweetie I hate to burst your bubble but they’re way out of your league, no one wants to be with someone as ugly as you.” The tall leggy blonde spat. 

You opened your mouth to try and say something when Zayn spoke up.

“Actually they were just about join us for dinner.” He said as if it were the truth.

“Haha yeah right! Only an idiot would want to eat with this pig!” She countered. 

“Then I guess I’m an idiot because I would love to eat with someone as beautiful as her.” He replied, his eyes staring straight into hers unblinking. 

She stood silent for a moment then scoffed and with a stomp of her foot turned on her heel and the group retreated. 

“Oh my gosh thank you for that! That was like the best birthday present I could’ve asked for! Anyway I only came over here to ask if I could get a picture.”

“Well how can we say no to the birthday girl?” Harry answered. 

They gathered around you and Nate snapped a photo. You turned to head back to your table but were stopped by Liam.

“Where are you going I though you were going to eat with us?” He asked.

“I didn’t exactly think that was a legitimate invitation.” You replied meekly. 

“Well you can’t make Zayn a liar now, can you?” Louis chimed in. 

“I guess not.” You chuckled

You slid in the corner booth next to Zayn and Nate pulled up a chair at the end of the table. 

“Really I can’t thank you enough for what you did. No one’s ever stood up for me like that before.” You said to Zayn. 

“It’s no problem babe. I meant every word of it.” He replied as he placed his hand on your thigh and squeezed lightly, and you knew he would always be there to protect you.


End file.
